45
by PineappleScientist
Summary: A summary of My OC,Rei and Roy's thought about the ishbalan war.Also how Rei feels at the Funeral of Basque Gran.Alot more intersting than it sounds. Songfic 45 Shinedown.


_**Disclaimer: I never owned FMA and If I did Rei would be a character. She's one of my best OC'S ever.**_

_**That and Havoc would get more time on the air. 0**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart"

**Rei had never shot a gun before.She hated guns.**

**The fact that she had to shoot one and to kill someone was revolting to her.**

**"I won't do it..." Rei said trying hard not to vomit from the amount gun powder in the air.**

**General Brigadier laughed at this girl's innocent.He smirked coldly.**

**"It's either his life or yours. The fact that you would save a piece of shit called an Ishbalan is beyond me."**

**"B-but sir..." Rei's pistol shook in her hand. "Do it! I don't care about your pitiful feelings."**

**Rei felt tears forming in her eyes. Roy silently watched. 'Why Rei?' He thought.**

**Rei pointed the pistol slowly tears still in her eyes. "S-sorry." The Ishbalan nodded and didn't glare.**

**He just closed his eyes and took it.As Rei pulled the trigger she shot a hostile glare at Gran.**

_**"And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45"**_

**Rei never felt the same after she pulled the trigger that day.In fact she hardly talked.**

**And when someone mentioned the war she kept silent and didn't speak. She swallowed the pain and sorrow that filled her heart whenever she heard about soemthing like that. **

**She since then has been promoted to Colonel of the East. She always wore black outside of work.**

**For respect of those she had to kill in the war. Why did she abuse herself by going to work each day?**

**Maybe she felt attatched to being a dog. That's right she liked having a collar around her neck.**

**So that everyday she'd be told what to do and when to do it.**

**She thought that the children who were still innocent were lucky. Guilt consumed and now was part of her life.**

_**"Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight"**_

**Roy Mustang had always been the one with a silly grin on his face. But after the war things changed.**

**After Rei had to pull the trigger he had to use alchemy to kill Ishbalans that fateful day. He threaded the Ishbal war anniversary and always ended up drinking himself stupor to hide his pain. **

**Ofcourse that never fooled his subbordinates. Well not Riza,and,most definately not Hughes.**

**He always wondered what had happened to Rei how did she end up? Hopefully not like him. Or worse. **

**Like the Brigaider General. Men like that were cold. He supposedly was too. **

**He broke every woman's heart in his path.It wouldn't have worked out anyway. It was his way of keeping his heart alive. Lay in bed with a lady,with a pretty face and make up.Funny. Hughes always told him get a good wife,and, If he tried to make it work it would fall apart.**

_**"What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe"**_

**Rei never told anyone her thoughts or what she had believed. Her subordinates, always saw her as cheerful and lovable. The facade was so decieving. She remembered the guilt that almost drove her insane. **

**"She's a traitor" called an Ishbalan pointing an accusing finger at me. I remember saying I would never shoot someone unless they deserved it and only to injure them. Never to kill. But she was a hypocrite. She did just that. It's not like she enjoyed it or anything but she did it. She shot to kill. She shot to only kill not to protect.**

**She could've sworn she saw Brigaidier General Basque Gran grinning as she threw her life away and added guilt. Probably it was pure entertainment for him. **

**Someone so young and innocent at the age of 17 having to kill someone..That would make for quite a soap opera. She believed all people were equal. Noone deserved to die unless they tried or succeeded harming others. **

**Now that she was at Basque Gran's funeral the only thing she managed to whisper **

**"Idiot,you killed my soul that day..." She placed black withered roses at his grave. Noone else attended the funeral.**

**Except for his officers who stood by him. Rei being respectful went to the man's funeral. 'I hope you burn in hell'**

**Rei could picture seeing him saying _"I'll see you there with me State bitch.."_**

**Rei's eyes burned as tears fromed in her eyes. She could never forget him.After the emotional distress he caused her...it would be too painful.It would hurt her.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Song: "45"- Shine down**


End file.
